Verex
Verex (also known as "Reshnez") is a wandering mutant Skrall, a freelance Glatorian and a former member of the Rock Tribe. Biography Early Life Originally nameless, Verex lived in a mountainous area of Bota Magna with the rest of the Rock Tribe under the governce of the Element Lord of Rock, with Verex being a high-ranking member of the soldier class. Shortly after the discovery of Energized Protodermis, Verex served as a soldier under the command of the Element Lord of Rock during the Core War on Spherus Magna. Verex was originally a member of an elite Skrall strike unit called the Dragon's Talon, serving alongside Skrall such as Kelx. Later in the war, he was also part of a legion led by the named warrior Stronius, serving as his second-in-command. Eventually, Spherus Magna split up in an event known as the Shattering, and Verex found himself stranded on the largest fragment called Bara Magna. After the Shattering cut the Skrall off from their home region, the Rock Tribe established new territory in the northern regions of Bara Magna. Not long after, Verex was patrolling the new land with several others of his kind when they encountered the shapeshifting Baterra. All but two were killed, leaving Verex and his companion to report to the Skrall leader, Tuma. As a result, Tuma bestowed the pair with the names "Verex" and "Branar" respectively as a reward for bringing him the news. Because of his considerable skills, Verex became one of Tuma's most trusted warriors. Later, Verex and the rest of his kind were forced to migrate south due to the Baterra's relentless attacks. After settling into the city of Roxtus, Tuma devised a large scheme to wipe out the neighboring Agori villages, so as to grant the Skrall more space to combat the Baterra. Verex instantly saw key problems in Tuma's plot, and attempted to convince the Skrall leader to reconsider. When Tuma refused, Verex began doubting Tuma's command over the Rock Tribe. Mutation Believing he posed a threat to his authority, Tuma sent Verex on a mission into the wastelands alongside a group of named Skrall comprised of Tervok, Korpo, and Drakzu. Unknown to Verex, the Skrall assigned to him were ordered to kill him at first opportunity. This opportunity came when the group passed nearby cliff, and Verex was swiftly forced off its edge, exposing Tuma's treachery to him. Surprisingly, Verex survived the fall, with his unconscious body being watched by a cloaked figure from afar. When Verex finally regained consciousness, he found himself in an underground cavern and soon discovered that his whole body had been mutated, much to his horror. Verex then left the cavern and spent the next several days wandering about the wastelands, his mind clouded and disoriented by his transformation. Eventually, he dropped from fatigue and remained on the ground until he was discovered by the Zesk Drex and the Agori Ranzesk, who brought the Skrall back to their camp. Upon awakening, Verex was startled by Drex before being offered water by Ranzesk. They two exchanged their respective histories before Verex expressed his desire to find the nearest village to gain supplies, as he planned to return to Roxtus and confront Tuma. Verex was offered help by Ranzesk, which he accepted. The trio then traveled to the village of Vulcanus, though Ranzesk forced Verex to remain just beyond the village's gates to prevent him from scaring the local Agori with his appearance. During the wait, Drex attempted to steal Verex's water bottle, prompting the mutant Skral to wrestle with the Zesk until he got it back. Ranzesk returned with the Fire Tribe's elder and Glatorian trainer, Raanu and Magmus, and informed Verex that he had drafted him for an arena match on the Vulcanus's behalf. Verex initially refused to fight for the Fire Agori, uninterested in entering the Bara Magna social system. However, when Ranzesk mentioned the village's opponent was a Skrall, Verex swiftly changed his mind, seeing this as a perfect opportunity for revenge. He then struck a deal with Raanu: If the Agori could supply him with the resources he desired, he would represent the Fire Tribe in the arena. a Skrall.]] After a deal was struck, Verex agreed to fight for Vulcanus. Before the match was due to occur, Verex convinced Raanu to have his name withheld from the announcements in order to prevent the Skrall from learning of his survival. After a brief discussion with his opponent, Verex and the Skrall warrior fought. However, his opponent soon managed to gain the upper hand due to Verex's unfamiliarity with his new form. After a long and intense duel, Verex managed to defeat the Skrall, winning the weapons cache on the Fire Tribe's behalf. In his moment of victory, Verex deliberated over whether he should kill his opponent (in accordance with his training), though decided against it, feeling that it would make him more like Tuma. Verex then proceeded to claim his enemy's sword and shield as a reminder of the victory. He was then congratulated by Ackar, Vulcanus' Prime Glatorian, who thanked him and welcomed him to the role of a Glatorian. Although reluctant at first, Verex in the end accepted the title, though refused to envision himself as an official Glatorian. Ackar would also give him a golden dagger as a token of gratitude for winning the match, which had originally belonged to Vulcanus' former Second Glatorian, Malum. During this time, Verex decided to leave the Agori villagers uninformed of Tuma's schemes for attack, believing such knowledge would cause a massive panic that would prompt the Skrall to attack sooner in response. Instead, Verex settled on the idea of attempting sabotage Tuma's plans for conquest, which would leave the Rock Tribe weaker for a head-on war with the other tribes. Early Travels Two days later, after receiving his supplies, Verex decided to leave Vulcanus in order to set off for Roxtus. Despite efforts by Ackar to convince him to become his tribe's Second Glatorian, Verex refused the offer. After bidding farewell to Ackar, Verex attempted to part ways with Drex and Ranzesk. However, the pair remained unwilling to leave his company, and offered to transport him to Roxtus after they learned Verex had no knowledge of any proper routes to the Skrall village, an offer Verex reluctantly accepted. Before departing, the trio agreed to stop off at the water village of Tajun in order to resupply before moving on. Upon arriving, Ranzesk, who was unsure as to how the other tribes would react to Verex's appearance, again forced Verex to remain beyond the gates of the water village whilst he purchased equipment. They then decided to head up to Tesara, the village of the Jungle Tribe, in order to rest. After arriving, Ranzesk forced Verex into wearing a cape in order to conceal his appearance. They then entered Tesara following a confrontation with the village's guard, Solnohk. Whilst looking for the nearby inn, Verex and his companions bumped into Kentark and Lekrex, two of Ranzesk's friends. After introducing himself under the alias of Reshnez, the group made their way to the village's arena in order to view a practice battle between a Glatorian trainee named Vernax and Magmus. After Magmus accepted Vernax as his new student, the group began discussing Vernax's renowned victory against a Skrall warrior named Jornek. Upon hearing the tale, Verex, surprised at the bitterness another Skrall would hold over a simple arena match, revealed his own reasons for allowing the Skrall warrior he fought in Vulcanus to live. The following morning, Verex and his companions left Tesara to continue to Roxtus, and after a day of travel, managed to reach the White Quartz Mountains, stopping in the Ice village of Iconox to rest. Upon arriving, however, Verex and his companions were asked by the Agori villager Kuzak to aid him and Gelu in the rescue of two of their fellow tribe members, Arctica and Metus, who had been attacked by a Skopio. Despite his own wishes to get to Roxtus as soon as possible, Verex agreed to. After using a Thornatus to get to the canyon where the two were pinned, Verex noticed several features that suggested that the Skopio attacking Metus and Arctica was not a real Skopio. After getting a better look at it, the group realized it was in fact Telluris and his Skopio-XV1. Aware of the fearsome reputation Telluris possessed, Verex devised a plan to defeat the deranged Iron Tribe warrior, and the group soon attacked him, unaware they were being watched from afar by Korjek. challenging Telluris and his Skopio-XV1]] Verex tried to sway Telluris into allowing them to leave with Metus and Arctica, though the deranged warrior refused, instead attacking the group with his weapons before charging them. After downing Gelu, Telluris attempted to kill Verex with his vehicle's weaponry, though Verex managed to narrowly avoid the blasts. When an attack attempted by Kuzak and Gelu failed, Verex was left to confront Telluris alone. After a long and intensive fight (with a little help from the onlooking Korjek), Verex was able to fight his way into the Skopio's cockpit, where he managed to use his strength to disorientate the war machine, and cause it to loose its balance and collapse. With Telluris defeated, Verex examined a Korjek's blade, using his enhanced sense of smell to try and locate him. After concluding that no other warrior was in the vicinity, Verex and the others witnessed Telluris escape using his Skopio-XV1, though decided not pursue him. Verex and his companions then departed, unaware Korjek was still watching them. Returning to Iconox, Verex and his friends would spend the next few days resting and recovering from their wounds. Whilst sleeping, Verex experienced a horrific dream, in which he, as an un-mutated Skrall, was fought and defeated by a vengeful and dark version of himself. Awakening, in his room, Verex dismissed the dream as a mere nightmare, and decided to set on his way for Roxtus without his Agori companions. After giving an unacknowledged goodbye, Verex came across Kuzak, asking for the quickest route to Roxtus. Kuzak suggested Rekna's Trail, a route that snaked through the mountains between Iconox and Roxtus. Concluding it would be the quickest and best route to the Skrall city (despite its dangers), Verex went on his way and left Iconox, enduring numerous hazards and the wild beasts residing near the route for two days. Later, Verex was resting when he heard several strange noises. Whilst searching for the source of noise, Verex turned to meet Ranzesk and Drex, whose appearance startled him. Annoyed at the pair's devotion to him, Verex and Ranzesk began arguing, only to be interrupted by another series of strange sounds, drawing Verex to the conclusion that they were being stalked. New Endolise 's pack]] At that point, a Vorox emerged from the ground, followed closely by two others, and the pack's leader, Zecrek. Before a battle could commence, two more warriors arrived; a female huntress named Inzek and a snake-like being named Korjek, who hypnotized Verex into unconsciousness. Verex awoke the following day, being watched by Inzek, Drezdak, and Rojek. After Drezdak was forced to bind Verex against a wall in an ice block, they decided to take him before their tribe's elder, and escorted the Skrall through their underground village of New Endolise, a city which very existence proved shocking. After reaching the elder's home, Verex was reunited Ranzesk and Drex before meeting the village leader, who introduced himself Ankum. When Verex, none too formally, tried to get answers out of Ankum, he was rebuked by Inzek, though Ankum dismissed her, and convinced Verex to move into one of his rooms to discuss matters. Once gathered together with several other members of the village, Verex and Ankum began exchanging histories. After relating their respective tales, Ankum and his friends insisted Verex stay for the night, and although reluctant, Verex agreed to do so. A day or two later, Verex decided to try and master his new form, and traveled to the village's training center to practice his combat skills. After an hour of training, Verex found himself unable to adapt to his body's new physique (in particular his tail), which greatly frustrated him. After receiving recommendation to seek Ankum out for support, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex traveled to his dwelling to request tuition. However, the elder flatly refused to do so, believing Verex would misuse Ankum's skills in his quest for vengeance over Tuma. Infuriated, Verex decided to leave, though upon hearing of Ankum and Inzek's dilemma regarding the disappearance of several of the Endolise Tribe's villagers, managed to strike a deal with them in which Verex would recover the missing tribesmen in exchange for the skills he required. Teaming up with Ranzesk, Drex, and Inzek, Verex set out into the wilderness of the wastelands again, this time headed for the area of Gaqual's last known appearance. Eventually, the group stopped to rest for the night, during which time Verex had yet another distressing dream. Awakening with a fright, Verex dismissed the dream before the group started traveling again. At one point during their journey, Verex slipped and fell into a Sand Newt den. While unhurt by the incident, the Skrall was completely covered in the slime produced by the Sand Newts, much to Inzek's amusement. The stumble and Inzek's teasing only served to sour Verex's mood. After further bickering at their next camp, the group were attacked by the exiled Glatorian named Malum, who attempted to rob Verex and the others of their supplies. Before he could do so, Malum was subdued by the combined efforts of the group. When Malum revealed he had been stalking the group for some time, and claimed to know who and what they were searching for, attempted to use this knowledge as leverage to gain supplies. Verex soon managed to come up with a compromise: if he defeated Malum in an arena-style duel, Malum would revel the information they needed; if Malum won, the Fire warrior would claim the resources he desired. Malum agreed to Verex's terms. The following morning, Verex and Malum prepared for their battle. During his warm up, Inze questioned Verex as to why he was risking himself for the fate of someone he didn't even know, to which he replied "Because, it's the exact opposite of what Tuma would do." Upon completing their preparations, Verex and Malum started their battle. The fight was long and brutal, and at one point tipped in Malum's favor. Before he could finish Verex, however, the mutant's bestial side began to assert itself, granting the Skrall the ruthlessness of a monster. This allowed Verex to swiftly turn the tide, and he repeatedly thrashed the exile to the point where he even attempted to kill him, ignoring the protests of his friends. As Verex made his final move, Malum managed to scoop up the Skrall's discarded sword and fire its Thornax Launcher. The explosive fruit hit Verex head-on, effectively ending the match with Malum as the victor, as the Skrall was too injured to continue. Verex would spend the next day contemplating on the events of his defeat, though after being approached and soothed by Inzek, decided to put the matter of his loss to rest, and joined his friends as they prepared for dinner. However, he remained unwilling to let the events of Malum's victory pass, and devised a plan to regain their lost resources. The following morning, Verex revealed the golden dagger Ackar had given him back in Vulcanus, and told them it that had once belonged to Malum himself. Explaining that such daggers were exclusively handed out to high-ranking Fire Tribe soldiers during the war as trophies, Verex told them he planned to use Malum's former trinket as leverage to give him the information they needed, as the dagger would have great sentimental value to ex-Glatorian. Two days later, they found Malum resting in the wastelands, and after dismissing the doubts of his comrades, Verex approached the brutish exile. After throwing insults at each other, Verex attempted to convince Malum one last time to give over the information without having to give anything in return, which he firmly refused. However, after Verex produced Malum's old dagger, he managed to bargain his own terms for the information. Out of a wish to reclaim his lost honor, Verex controversially insisted they have a rematch instead of just simply trading. Though uncomfortable that such leverage was being held against him, Malum agreed to duel Verex a second time. After organizing a fighting space, the two shared a quick exchange before their fight began. As the two charged at each other, Verex avoided Malum's first strike by using the enhanced muscles in his legs to leap over the exile and deal him a blow to the face with his shield. Ignoring Malum's taunts, the two continued to duel, with Malum almost getting the upper hand at one point, though Verex refused to give in. As the battle reached a critical point where Verex was faced with the choice of killing Malum or letting him live, the two were knocked out by a blast from a Thornax Launcher. In his state of unconsciousness, Verex suffered from another nightmare, this time seeing a large, mutant Skrall (similar to the dark version of himself had seen in an earlier nightmare) torturing a mysterious green-armored being as he attempted to free himself from the monstrous Skrall's grasp. However, unknown to Verex, this dream was an actual vision of events that were taking place at that very moment. Verex awoke soon after, several hours after his fight with Malum. Upon regaining consciousness, he found himself shackled alongside his friends and Malum, and Inzek revealed they had been ambushed by a group of Bone Hunters led by the infamous Fero, who had knocked Verex and Malum out earlier, and taken them prisoner. After stating their intention to loot them of their belongings, Fero stated they were deciding their final fates, as they finished their plundering. Whilst the Bone Hunters busied themselves with gathering all the weapons and supplies they could find, Verex noticed Inzek tapping her tail blade on the ground. After she told him she was summoning help, two of Fero's Bone Hunters were pulled underground, and thrown back to surface shortly after, prompting their leader to begin threatening Verex and the others. Before anything could happen, the Bone Hunters were surrounded by Zecrek and his pack, and Inzek convinced the thieves to back off and retreat, though not before Fero vowed they would meet again. After this, Verex gave Malum his dagger without asking for the information his allies desired, claiming that he had been satisfied with his honor being restored through his victory. Pointing out that Malum was too selfish to relinquish the information, Verex began to lead his friends off to find a new way to track down Gaqual and the missing villagers. However, before they left the area, Malum decided to give them the information they desired to know. Using Malum's information, the group traveled to a canyon where he claimed to have seen Gaqual captured, and began searching out for the entrance to a possible hidden base. After Inzek insisted that Verex use his heightened sense of smell to try and pick up a possible trace, Verex, Inzek, and Drex all used their enhanced senses to try and detect any recent trails through the canyon. Verex then managed to pick up a scent which led him to one of the canyon walls, and Inzek soon managed to activate a switch which retracted the canyon wall, revealing a staircase that descended into some kind of tunnel system. After being reminded why Zecrek and his pack refused to travel with them for backup, Verex and the others descended down the staircase. As they journeyed through the dark tunnels, the four search around for any traces of Gaqual for an hour before Verex suggested turning back to return to the surface. Just as they were all agreeing on turning back, loud screams and pleas for help echoed down the tunnels, with Inzek recognizing the voice as Gaqual's. Despite Verex's desire to approach the situation cautiously, Inzek charged on in search of her friend. Rather than follow her, Verex and his Agori associates remained behind to wait for Inzek to return. After a few minutes passed, she did not, and Verex decided to go after her, though not before Ranzesk and Drex disappeared. After hearing Gaqual's screams again, Verex decided to go on and find her. He eventually discovered the mutant female, who told him that his friends had been abducted by her kidnappers. When Verex came over to help, he was bound in chains and electrocuted into unconsciousness, with the treacherous Gaqual having served as bait to lure Verex and his allies into a vulnerable position. Upon awakening, Verex was confronted by his captor, Rekax, who promptly introduced him to Kelx and Jarzek, both of whom Verex had previously known. Although they attempted to persuade him to join them, promising to help him take down Tuma, Verex refused, and following a brief argument, Rekax his associates left him in his cell. Glatorian Career Some time later, Verex officially joined the Bara Magna social system as a hireable, freelance warrior. Because of Tuma's betrayal, Verex no longer considers himself a member of the Rock Tribe and is more than willing to fight his former brethren. Later, Verex and his companions learned of the disappearance of several warriors from various tribes and decided to investigate them. During this time, Verex also saved Inzek's life under unknown circumstances. The two became better friends shortly afterwards, and together, they began investigating the mysterious disappearances. More recently, Verex made an alliance with Zecrek and his pack through Drex; promising to help the Vorox locate his young pack mate, a Vorox named Reesha, who had been abducted. They, along with Ranzesk and Drex, have been stalking around the outskirts of a number of villages, most often Roxtus, leading several to falsely suspect them of being responsible for the disappearance of several Glatorian, Vorox, Agori, and Skrall. In actuality, Verex and his companions were investigating the possibility of Tuma being behind the abductions. Some time after this, Verex and his allies were spotted by several Agori combating a strange blue creature. This led the Agori to believe that whatever this creature was, it was directly opposing whatever Verex and his companions were up to. In reality, however, the creature was actually Inzek, and the fights between them was in fact a staged set-up to convince the masterminds behind the Glatorian abductions that the pair were enemies. Later, she informed Verex and his allies that the elite Skrall Skirvex was behind the strange disappearances. Approximately one month prior to Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna, Verex and his allies prevented a caravan raid from occurring at the hands of the highly feared bandit known as Frehsk. Arctica.]] More recently, Verex, Ranzesk, and Drex stopped by the Fire village of Vulcanus. Upon learning that the local Glatorian were unable to fight an arena battle between Vulcanus and Iconox to determine the owner of recently discovered Water Stones, the Skrall offered his services in return for payment. Raanu agreed, sending Verex and his companions, accompanied by Carza, to the village of Iconox. There, the Skrall battled and defeated the rookie Glatorian Arctica, winning the Water Stones on Vulcanus' behalf. A short time later, Verex and his companions were preparing to leave when they were stopped by Vernax and Grepex, who claimed to have a proposal of some sort for the Skrall. Society of Guardians Verex was later taken to the fortress of the Toa known as Akatark along with Ranzesk, Drex, and a number of other Agori and Glatorian, where they, and several other beings from the Matoran Universe, were offered membership into the Society of Guardians. Verex refused this membership, stating he had matters of his own to deal with back on Bara Magna. Wishing to give him time to think his final decision over, Krataka allowed Verex to retain his memories of his encounter with the Society for the time being. Verex, along with Ranzesk and Drex, were then transported back to Bara Magna. between Flardrek and Solnohk.]] Several weeks later, the trio made their way to Tesara, where they watched an arena battle between Glatorian Flardrek and Solnohk. After the clash had ended, Verex noticed Society member Mersery standing near the entrance of the arena. Confronting the Mersion, who had come to Bara Magna to see if the Skrall would reconsider his refusal to join the Society. Again, Verex refused, and went onto explain the reasons why he declined. Mersery then teleported away, promising the Skrall would be given more time to think over his decision. Shortly afterward, Verex left Tesara along with Ranzesk and Drex, and resumed their investigations into the mysterious Glatorian abductions. Whilst out in the wastelands, Verex and his allies encountered the Glatorian, Lotawn and Xeptek, who were also investigating the disappearances. The group then made their way to Lotawn's home in a large jungle oasis. There, Verex was introduced to Shezz, a female Skrall that Verex had already met. After a brief argument between the two, the group began discussing possibilities as to who could be behind the abductions. After discussing his theories on the matter, Verex introduced the group to his ally, Zecrek, and explained how he managed to make an alliance with him. in the Sanctuary.]] Later, Verex, Ranzesk and Drex decided to leave the Sanctuary in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. After bidding farewell to Lotawn and the others, Verex left the Sanctuary, unaware that he was being spied on by Inzek. He soon met up with her, and after learning that a number of Skirvex's warriors were going to ambush him, set up a plan with Ranzesk and Drex to allow themselves to get captured in order to be brought to Skirvex's hideout. Shortly after this, Verex and his companions resumed their travels. Later, whilst riding Reshnez in the wastelands, Verex spotted Ranzesk's Cendox deserted and damaged. Shortly after dismounting, Verex discovered that the Agori bandit Sceptiez had captured Drex. Before he could act, Verex soon found himself surrounded by Zaz, Xepta, Grespok and several other Skrall and Bone Hunters. The leader of the group, the mutant Skrall Kelx, then arrived, and tried to convince Verex to join his group. Verex refused, though was ultimately forced out of fighting Kelx when he put Ranzesk's life at stake. He was then sent reeling into unconsciousness by a blast of fire produced by Sceptiez's Blaze Dragon, Dracos. Verex and his companions were then taken to a seemingly abandoned fortress in the wastelands. Whilst Drex and Ranzesk were thrown into a cell, Verex was taken to the fortress' main chamber, where he came face to face with Skirvex. Well aware that he was behind the abductions due to Inzek's information, Verex instantly assumed that Skirvex was acting on Tuma's behalf in exchange for greater command over the Skrall legions. Much to his surprise, however, Verex learned Skirvex was actually working for someone else, who the Skrall described as having greater ambition than Tuma. Skirvex then offered Verex a choice, either serve him out of his own free will, or be enslaved and be forced to serve his goals. Verex refused, and attempted to fight his way out of the fortress. However, a dart launched by one of Skirvex's servants pumped a substance into his body that weakened him. Unable to continue fighting, Verex was defeated and then thrown into a cell with Ranzesk, Flardrek, Drex, and Frehsk. There, they contemplated on Verex's condition before he fell unconscious. He later awoke, though began suffering severe hallucinations, resulting in him mistaking Ranzesk for Tuma. Verex proceeded to attack his cellmates, forcing the Skrall guards posted by their cell to attempt to break the fight up, though to no avail. After a massive skirmish with his allies, Verex was finally brought down by a punch to the face by Flardrek. During an attempted breakout by Ranzesk and his friends, Verex was removed from his cell and taken to one of Skirvex's chambers. There, Skirvex offered to heal him in exchange for an alliance. Verex, barely clinging onto his senses, refused, resulting in Skirvex having an amount of Antidermis forced into his body. Despite his best efforts to fight it, Verex eventually succumbed to its effects, and was enslaved. After Skirvex defeated an angered Inzek, he ordered Verex to deliver her to one of his more durable cells. When Inzek resisted capture, Skirvex commanded Verex to kill her, though before he could deliver the killing blow, Verex managed to fight off the enslaving effects of the Antidermis long enough to convince Inzek to take her chances and escape. Before he could wrestle back control of his body, Skirvex knocked him unconscious, and attempted to kill Inzek. Fortunately, Ignika Nui arrived and defeated Skirvex, recovering Verex and Inzek in the process. Verex's unconscious form was then taken back to the Sanctuary, where Ignika Nui used his powers to cleanse Verex's body of the Antidermis infecting it. Eventually, he awoke, and was greeted by Ranzesk, Inzek, and Drex, who explained their current situation to him. After informing him of the enslaving substance Skirvex possessed, Antidermis, Verex was confronted by Ignika Nui, Drezdak, and Zuvak, who informed him of their enemy's disappearance, and convinced him to allow the Society to aid Verex's efforts. After after agreeing, Ignika Nui decided to introduce Verex to the other members of the Society members present within the Sanctuary. After being introduced, Verex watched a practice battle between Flardrek and Lotawn, before Zecrek and a female Vorox arrived. After reuniting Reesha with the female Vorox (who turned out to be Reesha's mother) and receiving thanks from Zecrek, Verex and the others were introduced to a warrior named Henarck by Ignika Nui. Whilst Henarck origins and Skirvex's plans were dicussed, Verex lingered around the outside of the assembly, tending to his Rock Steed Reshnez whilst observing Henarck. Inzek then came by, informing him that she had sent her Agori friends to tell Ankum of what had transpired. They then began discussing the strange feeling of familiarity they had with Henarck, and the possibility they may have had dealings with the Society before, but had simply been made to forget. A few days later, Ignika Nui and Henarck began organizing the assembled warriors into two teams to track down the Gatherers, and Verex found himself placed in the team under Henarck's command, who would begin their search from the south. The team then set out and left the Sanctuary. Abilities and Traits Originally, Verex was self-absorbed and arrogant, as most of his kind are, though also displayed a reasonable amount of intelligence that often set him apart from other warriors of his tribe. After his mutation, however, Verex's personality underwent a dramatic change. Though quick to anger and stubborn at times, he is no longer as arrogant, willing to complement a fellow fighter should his or her skills prove to be exceptional. He has also developed a sense of honor not shared with the majority of his fellow Skrall, willing to give his foes a chance to surrender before making a final strike. However, one of his most defining traits is his hatred for Tuma, who he utterly despises for his role in his betrayal and exile. This feeling also extends to a majority of the Rock Tribe, and he will not hesitate to attack other Skrall. Despite this, Verex is also fairly pragmatic, refusing to tell the Agori about Tuma's plans for conquest because of the panic it would cause. As a result, Verex has been forced to rely on other methods to disrupt to frustrate Tuma's plans. Verex is extremely skilled in combat, and was at one point considered one of the greatest warriors within the Rock Tribe. A master swordsman and a talented warrior, his power, skills, and ability to adapt to a situation as he did when the Baterra were first discovered were so impressive, that Tuma himself gave Verex his name, distinguishing him from the rest of Skrall society. Due to a mutation of some sort, Verex has gained a number of reptilian traits, including sharp teeth and claws, and a tail. His senses of sight, hearing, and smell have been enhanced by his lizard-like anatomy, as has his strength and durability. Though he initially had difficulty adapting to his new physique, he eventually mastered his body's capabilities. However, his more primal instincts have also been awakened as a result of his mutation, and Verex has suffered from animalistic impulses from time-to-time. In addition to this, Verex's eyes have also developed the ability to produce a bright, red light whenever he is angered, or wishes to intimidate someone. Another change is that Verex's tolerance for certain substances has also been altered, meaning exposure to some may affect him in ways it wouldn't normally. Tools Verex originally wielded a Skrall Tribal Design Blade, though this weapon was later shredded into pieces in combat with another Skrall. After the match, Verex claimed the Skrall's blade and wielded it as his own for a time. He subsequently replaced this weapon as well with a large sword equipped with a Thornax Launcher, a tool which had formerly belonged to the ancient warrior Ankum. This sword has remained Verex's primary weapon during his travels. In addition to this, he also uses a Saw Blade Shield, a weapon which he retained after his exile. As a result of his mutation, Verex's left hand has sprouted a long talon-like claw. He also possesses a muscular, prehensile tail tipped with a blade. Stats Quotes Trivia *Verex is Toa Hydros's secondary self-MOC. *Verex is Toa Hydros's first and favorite Glatorian-based MOC. *Whilst he is not a member of the Glatorian species, Verex holds the title of Glatorian by occupation. *During his initial travels, Verex preferred to go under the alias of "Reshnez" to prevent word of his survival reaching the Rock Tribe and Tuma. Later in his travels, Verex would come to own a Rock Steed who he would also name Reshnez. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Sands of Change'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Non-Storyline Appearances *''Dark Realities'' *''Broken Worlds'' (Appears in a Flashback) See Also *Gallery:Verex Category:Skrall Category:Glatorian Category:Rock Tribe